custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cold One
The Cold One is an enigmatic ruler from a parallel Spherus Magna known as the White Kingdom. He has recently crossed over into the Dark Empire Universe to conquer it and add it to his Empire. Biography Early Life The Cold One's origins are shrouded in mystery, all that is known is that he was once a member of an enigmatic race of beings, who created a race of beings known as the Vakra using a technique called "Inversion". Eventually, the rest of the Cold One's race disappeared, leaving him the sole ruler of the White Kingdom Empire. Blast's Arrival Many centuries later, a Toa known as Blast was transported from an alternate Spherus Magna to the Cold One's universe. The Toa was captured by a patrol of Vakra, and brought to the White Citadel, the Cold One's base in what was once the Valley of the Maze. Blast, as well as a Skakdi from the same universe known as Zaktan, were brought before the Cold One. After questioning both Zaktan and Blast and absorbing knowledge from their minds of their universe, the Cold One began the Inversion process on them both, and instructed his Vakra aides to bring them both to the dungeons, where they would wait until the Inversion was complete. The Cold One, ready to leave the White Kingdom to conquer the Spherus Magna he saw in Blast's mind, utilized the Toa's weapon, the Scythe of Creation, to open a dimensional portal. However, the attempt failed, so the Cold One, after realizing Blast had escaped his cell, forced the Toa to open the portal, before killing him and leading his Vakra legions, including the now fully-Inverted Zaktan, onto Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna The Cold One, after absorbing several more beings' knowledge in the Inversion, learned of the massive conflict currently going on, between a massive Empire and a small group of rebels. After learning of the massive battle occurring, led his legions there to investigate. He watched as the battle ended in the defeat of the Empire, and decided to delay his invasion until he completed the Inversion of many more beings. Over the next six years of anarchy, the Cold One set up camp in the Wastelands, and absorbed many Vorox tribes and other beings into his massive legions. Eventually, he and a patrol of Vakra witnessed a battle between Makuta Malok and a patrol of Toa and Glatorian led by war hero Toa Jarodin. The Cold One watched as the Toa were defeated, and ordered the patrol of Vakra to follow the Makuta and Invert them, but not before determining the strength and motives of his forces. Abilities and Traits A complete sociopath, the Cold One presents himself as a calm, collected and level-headed individual in the presence of others. Although he does not overtly express his emotions, this does not make him any more inviting. Whilst ruthless, the Cold One does not appear to be an aggressive individual, instead acting more passive-aggressive towards his enemies. In addition, the Cold One is very intelligent and is an expert at manipulating others by using his calmness as a form of terror. However, when he has something to gain, the Cold One will bring down his emotionless facade to terrorize his opponents into giving him what he wants. Another notable attribute of the Cold One is his soothing, almost musical, voice, which appears to have an unnerving hypnotic quality that utterly mesmerizes those listening to it. Mask and Tools The Cold One wears an intricate Kanohi mask, which appears to move like a pool of molten Protodermis. The power and capabilities of this mask, however, remains unknown. When Blast and Zaktan encountered him, the Cold One did not appear to have any weapons of his own. Upon deciding to conquer the two's native reality, the Cold One claimed Blast's Scythe of Creation for himself, which he now uses as his primary weapon. Trivia *The Cold One's MOC form was originally created by user as the winning entry to Dark Realities MOC Contest #2: Cold One. *The Cold One was a character specially designed by for the Dark Realities Trilogy. *It has been confirmed that he will have a significant role in the future of the storyline. Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (First Appearance) *''Broken Worlds'' Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:User:Chicken Bond Category:User:Jareroden97 Category:Dark Realities Trilogy